My Eternity
by FortunesTold
Summary: Lovino has accepted his family's honor in being a thief and spy for the better of the poor. Antonio is an assassin assigned to stop Lovino at whatever cost. Both wanted more to their lives than just living up to their family names. Spamano AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lovino has accepted his family's honor in being a thief and spy for the better of the poor. Antonio is an assassin assigned to stop Lovino at whatever cost. Both wanted more to their lives than just living up to their family names. Spamano AU. Possible smut in later chapters.**

 **Quick Note: Due to personal reasons, I will not have any cursing or swearing in this fanfiction. But it will make it quite interesting, nonetheless! Please forgive me if you have a particular liking to how most fanfiction writers make Romano's language quite colorful. Please do enjoy! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm incredibly eager and nervous at the same time, heh ^-^;**

"Feliciano, do you see that?"

"Huh, where?"

"There. Alejandro Díaz. One of the most wealthiest idiots here," Lovino snarled while eyeing a man down on the streets, covered in rich apparel.

Feliciano adjusted his crimson hood atop his head. "That's our target, isn't it?" he asked.

"Sí, but..." Lovino trailed off as he observed the man walk from the armory shop to his horse-driven carriage. "...I think we should watch him before we take anything from him tonight."

"But our orders were to-!"

"I _know_ what our orders were, alright? But we can't steal any of his crap when he just ran out of an armory. This doofus has close ties to the king. Besides, this isn't like the idiot. He usually spends buttloads on lace and frilly coats." Lovino crouched next to his brother atop the large building without taking his eyes off the carriage. Feliciano nodded in understanding from the corner of his eye.

Buckets of rain poured onto the two brothers as they overlooked the town. Like Feliciano's, Lovino's dark green cloak was also drenched from the poor weather. But the two acted as if it didn't bother them at all. The younger Italian was the first to hop up to his feet, and sprint across the flat roofs of the town in the direction of their target. Lovino took a moment to breathe in the fresh, clean air before joining his brother on the chase.

Finally on the rich side of the town, Feliciano and Lovino perched themselves on a mansion across from their target's abode. The large and hefty Alejandro Díaz made his way from the carriage to his warm home with the help of his servants. The older brother nudged the younger and pointed at a window with a balcony on the second floor. Feli gave a small smile to convey that he understood. In no time at all, the two cautiously dashed to the other mansion, and climbed with much grace to the second floor's biggest window. Meeting their objective, the younger began to play with the lock as Lovi kept watch. Feliciano always had a gift with his fingers; he unlocked everything he touched. The Vargas family was no doubt proud to have him on their side.

A small click filled the silence in the air, and after moments passed by, the two deemed it safe to enter the dark room. Lovino urged Feliciano to head in first as he continued to keep careful watch. Their task now was simple: Listen in on whatever secrets or plans mentioned, especially if it involved the king and the government. The stealing could come later. In Lovino's mind, the secrets were priority.

A moment's hesitation went by before the younger brother turned to Lovi. "Could you keep watch?" he whispered.

"What? No! That's stupid!"

"Per favore? I want you to stay here so I have an escape...just in case, you know?" Lovino instantly fell victim to those pleading auburn eyes. Feliciano had always been somewhat of a coward, but he just needed more reassurance than anything right now. This was, after all, only his third mission.

Defeated, Lovino sighed and nodded. "Fine."

"Grazie, fratello," the red-hooded thief thanked as he disappeared into the mansion's darkness.

The eldest Italian squatted near the window, keeping watch of the mansion's surroundings. His eyes thoroughly scanned each section that was visible to him-even taking note of the property's entrance from time to time. Though the rain had not let up in amount or volume, it was not to be mistaken that Lovino's incredible hearing picked up movement from the bushes below.

At first, the Italian rolled his eyes and initially guessed it to be a cat or a dog playing within the foliage. But after it stilled, suspicion grew inside him. He eyed the spot below the balcony by warily looking over the edge. Nothing was there. Lovino's eyes squinted. His hand pushed past his cloak to his belt, where a dagger rested in its sheath. He lay his palm against the handle, and pushed himself off the balcony. He landed by a simple tuck and roll.

Standing up slowly, eyes not moving from the spot, Lovino approached it with his hand gripping on the handle. "Show yourself," he demanded in a deep voice.

A light chuckle arose beneath the plants. Suddenly, a whirlwind of black came straight for Lovino and knocked him to the ground in one blow with an audible " _oof_ ". The green-hooded Italian rolled over with a grunt and got back up to his feet. He whipped around frantically looking for his opponent. His dagger was drawn and positioned for attack in his right hand-but there was no sign of any attacker.

Lovino took this moment to catch his breath from the sudden adrenaline rush. He swallowed thickly and glimpsed behind him only to see the dark figure heading towards him again. It was then, just as he readied himself for a swing at his opponent, did the man in dark robes skillfully avoid his attack and strike the Italian in the stomach with his fist. Lovino doubled over onto the grass, coughing to find his breath again.

Only now could he grab a better look of the man as he kneeled helplessly on the ground. He wore a white, red, and black mask that covered everything but the lower half where his obnoxious grin was. He also wore a dark hood which only exposed few dark chocolate curls. A sword lay at his side, but it was apparent he had no use of it for now. Or maybe he was just playing. "You must learn to fight better, my friend!" he spoke with a heavy Spanish accent.

Lovino wanted to punch that stupid smile off his face. " _Shut up_!" he seethed. "Just who the heck are you, anyway, huh?!"

The man with the Venetian mask laughed. He was too cheerful to be fighting. "A magician never reveals his secrets, no? Now," he appeared right before the Italian in two steps, lifting up the other's chin with two fingers, "you must come with me. Follow."

Lovino gritted his teeth in anger. "Like heck I will!" He lunged forward and swung at the man's body, only to have just missed and only scratched the enemy's robes. How did I miss him?! Now standing, the two stared at each other and waited for the other's next move. Lovi grew impatient. "Who sent you? Tell me, dangit!"

The obnoxious grin now settled down into a mischievous smile. "Lo siento mi amigo, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you-" his sentence was interrupted by an arrow landing inches before him. Both looked up, and beheld Feliciano on the balcony with a newly equipped crossbow, glaring down at his brother's attacker. The younger Italian said nothing, but with the man in dark robes now distracted, Lovino took his chance and launched himself forward, landing a roundhouse kick right into the stomach. Payback.

But Lovino wasn't done yet. With the success of the first blow, he drove his fist up from under the Spaniard's chin and knocked him backwards. Another kick to the stomach, and the other was now sprawled out on the ground in pain. Lovino quickly turned to his brother. "Feliciano, now!" he shouted. His brother knew exactly what to do. Throwing the crossbow onto his back, he sped off the balcony, across the cobblestone street, and onto the top of the mass of buildings. The older thief followed shortly thereafter, ignoring the grunt that came from the injured Spaniard. All he could do now was run. Run, run, run. He didn't look back once, not onto the mansion, not onto the strange man-and both he and Feliciano disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it looks like I'm just way too excited for this story-so I wrote another chapter in less than 24 hours. Thank you all so, so much for the reviews and support so far! It means so much to me! But without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2 of My Eternity! I look forward to your comments and thoughts.**

* * *

Lovino was met with his grandfather's disappointed stare. "Your mission was to return with considerable amounts of funds for the poor's living conditions this month. How on earth did you mess that up?"

Blood rushed to the Italian's face. He gazed down at his shoes in fear of meeting that stare again. Feliciano stood behind him and gave him a quick rub on the back for comfort. "Nonno, Signore Díaz was coming out of the armory and acting unusual." he said, surprisingly firm in his stance. He braved a glance up. "And Feliciano found out something the king's planning."

Grandpa Rome pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. "And what might that be? Lovino, you must realize that you put our family in danger, especially your brother."

"He's trying to track down the Vargas family. The moron wants us gone for good." Lovino let out a shaky breath.

"...and he knows we're living in the south side of this town." Feliciano's voice piped up in concern.

Grandpa Rome rubbed his temples with his fingers and only groaned. His eyes drifted down to the elaborate yet old table-similar to him in a way. Grandpa had been getting older and older, and ever since the king had found out about the Vargas family and their Robin Hood-like intentions, stress had been piled onto his shoulders. He was the head of it all, anyway. Gray hairs were starting to sprout amongst the dark brown waves. Wrinkles now protruded on his handsome face. Even those who seemed to have partaken of the fountain of youth couldn't run away from age forever.

But the old man still had a young spirit in him. A determined one, and one that led to victory. The man lifted his head to eye his two grandsons before him. "You both know what will happen if they find us. There will be no mercy. Lovino and Feliciano," he spoke sternly, "I want you two to stay in hiding for a while. No more missions for as long as it takes to lead the king off our trail. Perhaps we should move our headquarters as well..."

" _What?!_ You expect us to do nothing but twiddle our thumbs and sit on our sorry butts and _wait?_ Heck no!" Lovino shouted rudely.

"Lovi!" Feliciano pleaded.

Lovino balled his hands up into clenched fists. "And what about the others, huh? Do they get to be the heroes and rescue us all because of a mistake _I made?_ Will they get to run around with the family name but leave us in the dust _waiting_?! That's bull-"

"Lovino, that's _enough!"_

Silence overtook the room. Rome dared his grandson to shout again with the look in his eyes. "I made this decision based on the safety of my grandchildren, including you. Everyone below the age of twenty is not permitted to participate in any mission until this all blows over."

"T-The heck? I'm nineteen, you old man! Why twenty?"

"Because," the Vargas family head leaned towards the others, "I need mature thieves who don't disobey orders out on missions right now."

The older brother knitted his eyebrows together in anger. Grandpa Rome hadn't been this angry in ages. "Fine, do whatever you want, you old geezer," Lovino retorted in a mocking manner and stormed out of the room.

Feliciano jolted at the sound of the door slamming behind him. Rome sighed and leaned back, attention now on the seventeen-year-old. "Do you understand as well, Feli?"

"S-Sí, nonno. I understand. No more missions for a while."

* * *

The Spaniard wasn't exactly fond of who he was. If he could've been born into a poor family, took on farming for a living, and started a new family with a pretty woman, he would have been perfectly content with life. But within him was the blood of assassins. It had never been a surprise that he was to be a killer for a living.

But, Antonio was cunning enough to get what he could; he only took on missions that would require little bloodshed on his part, or none at all. He couldn't stand taking lives from other people-especially innocent ones. Thus, his tasks took on a spy approach: he would follow, eavesdrop, become a messenger, or kidnap targets. But only on this recent mission did he accept an assignment from the king and have to injure someone.

 _The Vargas family._

Antonio had heard of the notorious family before. But they usually worked in the shadows, stole from the rich, and had no business with assassins-so he never encountered them. But to undertake such a duty as to find one, bring him back so the king could get as much information out of them as possible...well, it was definitely something new. Yet after attacking a certain Vargas thief, the Spaniard had already grown fond of this mission.

Large, heavy doors swung inwards into the vast room by the king's guards. White marble decorated the floors, and gold trim accented the king's meeting room as the sun shone brightly through the windows. Antonio strode in, and took off his mask with respect to being in front of King Roderich and his queen, Elizaveta. He placed one knee on the floor before them, and one arm over his chest. "Your majesty," he proclaimed.

"As you were," Roderich ordered and crossed his arms under his purple robes. Antonio obeyed and stood up straight. "So? What is your message?" the king inquired. "Did you find them, Antonio?"

The hired assassin flashed his trademark smile. "But of course, my king. I found two, actually."

Roderich's eyebrow raised in satisfaction, and Elizaveta smiled at her king. "Bravo, I knew you would be the best assassin to hire. The other two assassins I've hired have proved to be quite worthless. They haven't found a speck of the Vargas family. Even-" the king turned to his queen, "-Gilbert, was it?" Elizaveta nodded. "Yes, Gilbert. He mistook Lord Arthur Kirkland as one of them." he rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand. "Why did we decide to hire him, dear?"

Elizaveta giggled beside him. "You are too serious. He is very entertaining, is he not?"

Antonio couldn't help but become amused at this conversation. He knew he was working alongside two other assassins he hadn't met yet, but so far it seemed that he was the one with most experience. But he was on a race against the clock, so he couldn't risk anything. The king had given them six weeks to capture a Vargas. It had already been two; it took long enough to finally come across one of the thieves. But when it came to the kidnapping...that would need some time. The Spaniard smirked at the thought of the feisty Italians.

Roderich took a step forward towards the other man. "Do you believe you'll have one of them in your hands by the end of the time constraint I've given you?"

Antonio pulled his black hood over his messy brown curls, and placed the mask back over his eyes. "But of course, your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three out already? Whaaaat? I spent all day writing this, haha. If you could by chance leave a review a comment, or just a simple "hi" to let me know that I'm not the only one who is reading my fanfiction, I'd be so happy! Even just commenting about what you're doing while reading it would make my day. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Lovino? I'm bored."

Feliciano poked his head out to look at his brother from behind his artist easel. The two had been confined to their small home for the past three days, and despite the younger Italian's love for art, he found it to be quite burdensome after doing it constantly. Lovino had been reading during that time-reading and trying to overcome his embarrassment and anger for having to refrain from taking on missions. He wasn't used to going to bed early. Usually, he'd be up late roaming the streets of the town as a thief.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Lovino retorted. His eyes looked up from the dull book he was reading.

"Well, I've been sketching you for three days, and I have to say...you don't move around too much, Lovi. I've drawn you in the same position every time. And now I'm bored. Let's do something fun instead!"

Easier said than done. "Feliciano, we're _stuck_ in this god forsaken house. We can't go out as long as Grandpa lives."

"Don't be so dramatic! We're not in jail, fratello!" Feli grinned. Lovino, annoyed, chucked a pillow across the room and it hit the other square in the face. The younger Italian laughed, falling backwards onto the bed. "C'mon, I'm booooored! Let's go outside, to the marketplace!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But we're not allowed to go outside."

"No no no, we're not allowed to go outside on _missions!_ But we're just going outside to stretch our legs! Nonno didn't say we needed to stay in the house the whole time. Besides," Feliciano pushed the pillow aside and sat back up, "we need to grab ingredients for lasagna if we want any tonight."

That was good enough reasoning for Lovino. A small smile played on his face as he eagerly put down his book and jumped to his feet. "Alright, but I'm blaming this on you if we get caught."

* * *

The smell of fresh-caught fish filled the air of the marketplace Lovino and Feliciano sauntered in. It was no surprise since the town resided right along the coast, but Lovino still wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell. The younger Italian seemed to pay no mind to it, but instead skipped ahead of his brother, stopping occasionally to mingle with shop owners and flirt with pretty girls he saw. Lovino was left to be his grumpy self in the background; he couldn't help but mutter quiet insults at his socially adept brother.

 _Come on Feliciano, we're supposed to be looking for cheese and crap for the dang lasagna,_ Lovi thought with a scowl on his face. Flirting with girls and making light conversation with people who sold food for a living wasn't getting anything done. But he had to consider that it had been days since Feli had socialized this much-he had to give him some sort of break.

Groaning after his brother stopped for the umpteenth time to chat with a pretty, tall, and blonde woman, Lovino decided to take the matter into his own hands and browse the market's food instead. He avoided the fish, glanced at the cheeses, made small conversation with the shop owners, and felt himself beginning to drool at the big, red, ripe tomatoes that almost sparkled in his sight. He stepped towards them in excitement.

"...capture...Vargas family."

Lovino froze in his footsteps. Had he heard that right? His head twisted to the direction of the conversation. What appeared to be two wealthy merchants conversing with one another caught the thief's attention. They were talking loud enough for him to hear, yet he made his way slowly down the line of shops to grab every word that fell from their mouths.

"The king _finally_ decides to request help get rid of the Vargas family? If you ask me, he should have done that sooner. No use in letting them wander around stealing whatever they want to." Lovino rolled his eyes at the comment as he pretended to shop through a pile of vegetables.

"Oho, but my friend, this isn't just any help! It is the help of..." the plumper man covered his mouth from the general public and leaned in to the other, whispering something. Lovino cursed under his breath when he couldn't hear what he said.

The other man let out a hearty chuckle. "Ah, is that so? Well, I look forward to having a town without those filthy rats!"

It took everything in Lovino to hold back from saying something. He instead bit his tongue, and ran a hand through his dark auburn hair. The plump man continued: "But do you know what the best part is? They claim they only need to catch one Vargas to take them down! _One!_ "

Instantly, the Italian thief raised his hazel eyes to the men. His face whitened in realization. _Feliciano._

Adrenaline pumped through Lovino as he ran through the crowd. He didn't care if he caused a scene. He needed to find his brother. Even if the two men had been going on about rumors and gossip, it wasn't worth the risk to push the possibility aside that there had been someone watching them. How else would mister fancy-mask find them? They were being followed this whole time, and Lovino was stupid enough to not catch it.

Seconds went by. Minutes. Even an hour passed while he searched frantically for Feli. He was overcome with panic. Feliciano wouldn't run off like this. As air-headed as he was, he would always stay put and wait for his brother to return. Lovino had searched the marketplace thoroughly over and over, but there was still no sign of the social butterfly he had been with earlier. Spinning around to the direction of his home, Lovi resolved to notify his grandfather.

* * *

It wasn't a pretty sight, watching Grandpa Rome comprehend the situation. He became a flurry of anger and worry that it frightened Lovino. He immediately called for a meeting of all Vargas members.

"We don't know for sure if Feliciano is in the hands of the enemy," Rome announced, "but he is missing. Heracles, search the north side of town. Emma, watch the coast on the east. Lovino-" he paused when he reached his last grandchild and released a sigh. Lovino stared into his grandfather's old brown eyes. "-continue searching the marketplace for any suspicious activity."

Lovino didn't know if he should have been happy that he was allowed back in on the action, or if he should have been angry that he was placed into the same exact location that he had searched and searched earlier. But the plump man's words repeated in his mind: _They claim they only need to catch one Vargas to take them down!_

At this point, the Vargas family needed every pair of eyes they could get, so he refused to complain.

* * *

Lovino settled himself onto the roof of a nearby house to keep watch over the marketplace. He slipped on black gloves, and adjusted the hood atop his head once again. He had to do everything in his power to be invisible. Too much would be on the line if he was spotted. He crouched on the edge, eyes scanning the abandoned space back and forth. It was close to two in the morning, and the Vargas thief had seen nothing noteworthy yet. But with every passing second, his anxiety and worry for his brother grew.

A sudden shadow raced across the cobblestone ground below. Lovino's awareness increased, and he shifted his body to the direction it ran off to. Not just anyone would be out at this time of night. He swung a leg over the edge, then the other, and used the help of windows to climb down unnoticed. He refused to step out into the candlelit streets, and instead followed in the shadows.

It wasn't long until the Italian paused against a building's wall and allowed his thoughts to settle. The shadow was leading him away from the marketplace, where he was supposed to keep watch. Suspicion grew inside him. Lovino inched backwards, taking one last look before he snuck back to his post. "Screw that," he huffed.

But only a few steps were made until a gloved hand covered his mouth, and an arm wrapped around his torso tightly. A shriek of surprise came out from the hazel-eyed Italian, yet it was muffled under the enemy's hand. He squirmed underneath the constraints-automatically, he drove an elbow into the stomach of the man behind him. It weakened the attacker and threw him into a short coughing fit; the thief took his chance and darted forward, drawing out his dagger and whirling around to face none other than the fancy-masked _idiot._ A growl escaped his lips at the realization.

"You son of a-" he began in a hiss, but he had no time to finish when the Spaniard lunged himself forward and tackled Lovino to the ground, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, and placing a finger to the Italians lips. "Be quiet, mi príncipe de la noche." Their faces were now closer than ever before, and deep green eyes gazed into hazel.

Lovino's eyebrows furrowed together. "I can only guess what you just called me, but never do it again." He then proceeded to spit on the assassin's mask. The Spaniard let out a small laugh at his opponent's attempt of intimidation. "What the-hey, stop laughing you idiot! Tch, _let go_ -!" he snapped and struggled against the force that restrained him to the ground.

Antonio became concerned at how loud his target was. For a thief, he wasn't doing a very good job at being sneaky. "I told you to be quiet before, did I not?" the masked man warned. He glanced upwards onto the buildings and around him curiously. "Ah, where is your partner in crime?"

"Shouldn't you know?! You've been watching us, _you_ should know where he is! Didn't you take him? Huh? _Huh?!"_

Antonio raised his eyebrows under his mask. That must have meant one of the other assassins took the second Italian he encountered before. He definitely misjudged their abilities. "Ay, no bueno..." he sighed. If another rival snatched a Vargas and brought them back to the king first, Antonio's efforts would be in vain and his reward would be lost. Perhaps he needed to stop his rivaling assassin first. In the moment of silence he had, he weighed out his options.

Lovino studied the Spaniard closely as he was in deep thought. With one hand, the assassin stroked his smooth caramel-colored chin, the other hand still holding down wrists. This idiot was strong, and as stupid and oblivious as he seemed, he was full of surprises. Maybe if he was able to free his hand that still clenched the dagger...

He made no hesitation to break his right hand free from the strong grip. With success, Lovino drove the dagger down to hit whatever he could with the weapon-whether it be the alluring green eyes, the taunting lips, or even the covered neck.

But the green-eyed assassin was paying more attention than he anticipated and caught Lovino's dagger-wielding hand with his. The dagger dropped to the ground. In one swift motion, the man in black swooped down to his target's neck and gently bit onto a small area. Lovino reacted with a gasp and his face heating up. "A-Ah, what are...are you doing? _Stop!"_

Biting turned into sucking. _Oh Dio mio, he's-_ Lovino groaned and writhed beneath his assassin. _Why?!_

Lovino quieted at the sensation, especially when he felt hot breath escape down his neck while the other man continued his task. He tightened his hands into fists, feeling his nails dig into his palms. He bit down on his lower lip-and hard-to keep any noises of pleasure from escaping. He refused to give the other any satisfaction.

The green-eyed man pulled back and examined his work, content. He peered at Lovino under his black lashes. A mischievous smirk tugged the ends of his mouth. "I'll be able to find you easily now. You have my mark." He abruptly stood, and dodged one of Lovino's immediate punches.

Lovino was back up on his feet. His glare burned into those despicable green eyes. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Silly Italian. The Vargas family doesn't kill. I do."

 _Oh._

Antonio turned his back to Lovino and flashed another grin over his shoulder. "Until next time, mi príncipe."

And he was gone. Just like that. Lovino dropped to his knees in disbelief and ran a shaky hand onto his neck where the assassin had violated. A love bite.

 _Great._

* * *

 **Oh man, I'm sorry that was so long. I just had to add the interaction between Lovino and Antonio this chapter. I hope this is satisfactory for all of you!**

 **mi príncipe de la noche: my prince of the night**

 **no bueno: no good**


End file.
